


you remind me of 5a.m. (with your hollow eyes and your claws stained red)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, kinda?? a little bit, spoilers for dr2 chapter 5, vague mentions of mild gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you could almost imagine that he was still there.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25





	you remind me of 5a.m. (with your hollow eyes and your claws stained red)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing i wrote
> 
> i wasnt in the mood to work on my other fic so i kinda just let myself go wild while listening to 5am by pumpkin head on repeat....... which. by the way. is a very good post-chapter 5 komahina song
> 
> make sure u read the tags b4 reading this!! its a little bit heavy but like. its pretty dr-typical stuff

you stared blankly at the wall as you lied in bed, unmoving. you had tried for hours to fall asleep, but every time you closed your eyes for more than a few moments, all you could see was him. his body, covered in blood and gashes, and his eyes, opened wide with fear and agony, filled your head, the image twisting and distorting in your mind. 

you continued staring at the wall, your eyes beginning to flutter shut every so often until you jerked back into alertness. you were more exhausted than you’ve ever been in your life. you hadn’t slept since the trial; the trial where you lost the two most important people you had in this awful game. 

as your exhaustion began to cloud your mind, you could almost imagine that he was still there. you could almost imagine his smile, and the way he liked to kiss the corner of your lips, and the way he would hug you from behind, and the way he’d drape his jacket over your shoulders. the thought of it made you want to cry again, but you were too exhausted to cry anymore. 

the more you thought about him, the more you simply wanted to go to sleep and pray that you didn’t wake up again. it felt like there was nothing left of him; he was shrouded in so many lies and mysteries that you had no idea where the truth ended and the lies began, and all your memories of him felt distorted and wrong. 

all you truly had left was his jacket that sonia had washed and left at your door, but even looking at it made you feel sick to your stomach.

when you glanced over at the clock, the numbers read 5:34. you hadn’t slept in nearly 24 hours. your head hurt, and your eyes were starting to strain from trying to keep them open for so long. without thinking, you finally let yourself close your eyes. this time, you saw nothing but empty blackness.

when the morning announcement came on, you slept through it. 

at nine, sonia came into your cottage to check on you, and found you lying in bed, still wearing your clothes from yesterday and with no blankets on. she sighed and undid your tie before grabbing nagito’s jacket off the floor and draping it over you, gently tucking you in as best as she could without waking you. she pushed a piece of hair out of your face, before giving you a sad smile and leaving you to rest.

with nagito’s scent surrounding you once again, you dreamed of soft kisses to the corner of your lips and gentle hugs from behind.


End file.
